Day off to remember
by TheFabulousCurkim
Summary: Hunter wants to have a nice long nap on the beach. Corona wants to have a little fun in the sun. When Corona finds Hunter in her secluded Lagoon, what will be the out come? LEMON WARNING! SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

Day off to Remember

by ~monkeymaiden14

Hunter streached luxuriously out on the sandy shore. There was nothing like a day off, especialy when his annoying spider Shadow was out training with Venus and Portia. A smirk painted his lips. ' He is such a player!' he thought, yawning. It had taken him all morning to find a completely deserted spot, and he was not going to let anyone ruin his nap.

Corona giggled happily. The little lagoon she had discovered would be the perfect day-off paradise. " Kick back and chill, as Hunter would put it." she sighed. A deep blush painted her cheeks as thoughts off the red haired Spider Rider filled her head. She had not talked to him in three weeks, impure thoughts plaugueing her brain. She had forgotten to knock on his door before the usual morning wake up call, and been welcomed to the sight of Hunter soaking wet and wearing nothing but low-slung, navy blue boxers. To say the least, she had been too embarrased to speak to him since. As she pulled the low branches out of her path, she squeaked in shock. Lying near the water's edge, was Hunter, completely oblivious to the blonde standing ten feet away.

Corona gulped nervously as she surveyed his body. His long legs were mostly exposed, the dark green and blue swim trunks clinging to his skin, his usualy pale skin darkened from the sun, his spikey red hair arrainged messily around his shoulders. A dull ache throbbed between her legs, begging for somthing she could never take. Her face went redder, her feet carrying her closer to the sleeping teen. Corona knelt gently beside him, stareing intently at his sleeping face. She flinched as he snuffled softly, his head rolling to the right.

Corona moved to wipe the hair off his forehead, their faces getting closer.

" One little kiss would'nt hurt..." she whispered, the dull ache getting worse. A strand of her blonde hair tickled Hunter's nose, waking him.

" Corona? What the hell!" exclaimed Hunter, shooting upright. Corona sqeaked as she lost her ballance, crashing into the shocked red head. Corona slowly brought her torso up, looking him strait in his beautiful turquiose eyes.

" S-s-sorry Hunter!" she stammered, blushing. Her legs hugged his hips tightly, rubbing against him. She felt him shiver slightly as they touched, blushing lightly. " Just checking if you were asleep!"

" Thats bull Corona!" he exclaimed, their noses touching. He could feel her pressed against his torso, fitting to his body snugly. " You don't have to get THAT close to-MMPH!" Corona locked her arms around his neck, locking thier lips together. She smiled as she felt his mouth open, allowing her toungue inside.

Finaly breaking appart, Hunter glared at her stubbornly. " What has gotten into you Corona?" he gasped, hands placed firmly on her stomach. Corona blushed and giggled as she noticed the sudden firmness pressing into her upper thigh. Sitting up, she searched for the tie to her bikini top. " What are you-?" began Hunter, sitting upright to face her. His eyes widened as the pink, frilly top slid off, revealing her smooth, full breasts.

" I think you know exactly what's gotten into me." she said seductively, adjusting herself so his erection was pressed into her cunt. Hunter blushed intensely, his face quickly becoming the shade of his hair. He gasped as he felt her warm mouth against his neck, licking and kissing the nerve-rich flesh. Hunter moaned, more shivers running down his spine.

" C-Corona...w-we can't..." he panted, not wanting her to stop. Corona moved down to his colarbone.

" Why?" she asked, enjoying the mewling noises of pleasure Hunter was emmiting.

" Because we're battle partners! This is breaking SOOOOO many rules!" he yelped as she began to bite his nipple gently.

" So?" she murmered, riseing up to face him again. " Since when have you followed any of Lumen's rules?" she whispered, sucking on his bottom lip.

" Corona, stop." he moaned, waves of pleasure rolling through his body. " I...I can't think clearly..."

" Good." she said, massageing his hips. " Just relax." Corona wrapped her arms happily around his neck, kissing him deeply. Hunter squeezed her breasts, feeling her erect nipples press into his palms. Rolling Corona on her back, Hunter wrapped his mouth around a nipple, sucking hard. Corona's cries echoed in his ears, urgeing him on.

'' Feel good?" he asked, chin nestled between her breasts. He could feel Corona's hand running up his left leg, pushing up his swim trunks.

" Y-Yes!" she cried, nails digging into his back. Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of him as he hit the ground, Corona stadling his lap. Rubbing the back of his sore head, he looked down just in time to see Corona slip his swim trunks down to his ankles.

" C-Corona!" he yelped, embarrassed that Corona was looking at his mostly erect shaft. He let out a yell as the toungue that was only minutes ago wrestling his own touched his tip gently. His nails dugg painfully into the sandy ground as she took him into her mouth, sucking furiously. Corona slipped slowly out of her bikini bottom, wrapping her legs around Hunter's hips he rolled her onto her back. Positioning himself, Hunter rubbed her legs sexily.

" Ahh! H-Hunter!" she yelled as he pushed in, breaking her barrier in one thrust. Her nails dug painfully into his back, her virgin blood dripping out onto the beige sand. Hunter gritted his teeth, forcing his body to freeze as she got used to his size. After what seemed like hours, Corona lessened her grip, begging, " Please! Keep going!" She moaned sharply as he thrusted again, her hips moving in rythym to his. Her pleasured yells echoed throughout the clearing, adding fuel to the fire. " Oh! OH! OH HUNTER!" cried Corona, arching her back in her orgasm. Her warm juices coated his shaft, dripping onto the sand.

" AHHH! CORONA!" yelled Huinter, reaching his climax. Corona gasped as his fluid seeped into her, filling her with a strange warmth. Panting, Hunter collapsed onto her, his hot breath tickleing her neck.

" Oh wow..." gasped Corona, locking her arms around his shoulders. " That was amazeing!"

Hunter just looked at her, half asleep. Both of them grabbed the towels they had brought, tossing them over their bare bodies. Corona cuddled up to Hunter's warm body, breathing in his hot, sweet scent. Hunter wrapped his arms around the blonde, kissing her forehead. He opened one eye, looking loveingly at her sleeping face. Putting his mouth close to her ear, he whispered,

" I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know Corona, I don't think your boyfriend likes me at all." Sorya, a visiting friend of Corona's from Araja. Hunter had been watching him like a hawk around her. Though Corona didn't notice, he had actually followed them get a coffee together and spied on them the entire afternoon. Sorya had asked him about it, an argument ensuing between the two males that Aqune, being the only other person who knew about it, had ended up stopping before it became a full scale brawl. Hunter was currently sending Sorya, who was sitting beside the oblivious blond, a 'try anything and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp and toss you off the tallest building in the vicinity' kind of glare. He gulped. "I get the feeling he's secretly plotting my murder."

"He doesn't hate you." Sighed Aqune. "But If I were you, avoid body contact with Corona at any and all costs. You might have him coming at you with a butcher knife and a chainsaw. Count yourself lucky it was a fork last time." Corona sighed. Normally the remark would have made her laugh.

"What's wrong Corona?" asked her sister, Aqune. The girls had barely avoided a mob of Fans that were currently watching Hunter and Magma practice hand to hand combat.

"Hunter lost the last of his baby fat." She huffed. Aqune looked bewildered.

"That's a catastrophe because..." asked Sorya.

"Because now he's wearing tight clothes and all the girls are _OGLING MY BOYFRIEND_!" Corona tapped her fingers on her knee.

"I can't believe he doesn't notice. But come on, to get you THAT pissed looking, it's got to be something else." Aqune crossed her arms giving her a knowing glance.

"I'm sick of being dominant." She huffed. "I KNOW when it comes to allot of things, Hunter is passive but really!"

"So, you're annoyed by the harpies and Hunter almost never dominates you?"

"YES!" sighed the blond. "It's driving me nuts!"

"I don't really want to know what you guys do alone, so talk to Hunter about it!"

"This will be an entertaining evening."

"Hi Hunter." Said Corona, shutting the door firmly behind her. Hunter was wearing tight black boxers and a baggy white button up shirt. His hair was wet from the bath, making the shoulders and back translucent. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.

"I've just...I was wondering..." Hunter turned beet red, putting his plan into action, staring straight at her. "Why you're never..."

"I'm never...?" She didn't catch his look.

"Why you don't dominate me..." she mumbled, suddenly aware of how close his face was to hers, their knees touching.

"Do you want me too?" he asked; kissing her firmly, tongue massaging her bottom lip. Corona immediately opened her mouth to give him access, hands flat and fingers spread over his chest while his arms wrapped around her lower back, hesitantly running fingers down her spine.

"If you...you planned this, I'm going to kick your a-ahHH!" she fell back, Hunter on top of her. He kissed up her throat and bit her ear gently.

"Is this better?" he asked innocently while removing her short dress. His shirt had slipped, revealing his chest and shoulders. She bit her lip as she examined his body, tracing the lines of muscle.

"Huh?"

"I heard you talking with Aqune."She blushed madly. "Does it really bother you that I wear tighter shirts?"

"N-no." She took in a quivering breath as Hunter freed her breasts, and began licking and squeezing the hard peaks. "It bothers me that EVERYONE gets a good look at you."

"Huh?" Aqune was right. He really hadn't noticed the girls constantly checking him out.

"You are mine." She made a large, red love bite on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, drawing him in close. "ALL mine." Hunter hissed as she tweaked a nipple, rubbing his hardening erection.

Corona hooked pulled at his boxers, succeeding in getting them half way down his thighs. Hunter removed them the rest of the way, kicking the black fabric to the floor. Corona felt his hands on either side of her shoulders while he separated her legs with his knee. Corona pulled him down for a kiss, teasing his tongue with hers. He slowly moved down, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her throat and torso. She squirmed as she felt one hand touch her sex over her underwear. She watched as he slowly removed the garment, knowing full well that the blond was getting impatient; her body flushed and hot. He slowly shoved a finger inside her, licking her clit. She moaned as another finger joined he first, scissoring gently. She felt a tiny twinge of disappointment when the fingers left, though it was quickly remedied by Hunter sexily licking his fingers and hand clean of her juices. Hunter's shirt was half off, only one or two buttons keeping it on. She could see his hard on pushing at the fabric; obviously Hunter was just as turned on as she was. Boldly, she pulled the last buttons undone, watching the fabric pool at his knee's. She blushed, taking a mental picture. She felt his chest lightly skim her beasts, a sudden hardness pressed against her dripping opening.

"Please?" she whispered, spreading her legs as wide as they could go. "I need you!" she groaned, pushing her hips forward so his tip entered and exited her. She felt herself stretch as he thrust into her, giving her the warm feeling of being full. His slow pace was maddening, to slow to orgasm but fast enough to build one up. She wrapped her legs around his hips, forcing him in deeper. His fingers massaged her nipples, mouths locked together in a deep French kiss. Corona's nails dug into his back, leaving little crescent moon shapes.

"AH! F-Faster!" she pleaded when they broke for air. Hunter slowed down more, grabbing her back and pulling her into a sitting position on his lap. She squealed as he slid in deeper with the new position, the friction increasing.

"No." He said breathlessly. Corona arched her back as he began thrusting up, bringing her hips down to meet him.

"No?" she panted between moans.

"I don't want..." he panted, a loud moan of pleasure cutting him off. "Don't want to let you go." She felt his hot breath on her throat, kissing the nerve rich flesh lightly. At the back of her mind, Corona was replaying his words. She used Oracle's power to tap into his head, looking for the emotion behind the words.

_Anger! Or is it...jealousy?_ Corona didn't have time to ponder the question, the tightening in her limbs as her body prepared to orgasm becoming unbearable.

"I-I...I'm gonna...!" she slurred, focussing on how to move her hips to maximize contact. She could feel Hunter's muscles spasm in an effort to wait for her to finish before he did, clenching his teeth so hard she was surprised they didn't crack. She licked Hunter's throat, panting.

"So close..." hissed Hunter, holding Corona tight.

"Come for me!" groaned the blond, still kissing his skin. "I love watching you cum! Cum in me, Honey!"

Suddenly her eyes flew open, a loud scream of ecstasy coming from her lips. A few moments later, she heard Hunter yell his own release, warmth filling her stomach. Both fell back, still holding onto each other tightly as they caught their breath.

Hunter was still clasping her body to him, his stabilizing breath blowing through her hair. She snuggled into his warm body, breathing in his sweet scent. No matter what, even though his shampoo smelled like nothing, or he hadn't been anywhere near them, he always smelled like honey, chocolate and cinnamon.

"Hunter, what are you mad about?" she asked, looking up. Hunter was blushing in embarrassment.

"Mad? Me? No no no!" he said, a fake grin plastered to his face.

"Then your jealous." She said triumphantly.

"I AM NOT!" he growled. "Why would I be jealous of Sorya?" Hunter groaned as Corona smirked victoriously.

"You ARE jealous!" she said, half of her delighted. "Why are you jealous of him? He's just my friend."

"I know!" he said. "But something about him makes me so annoyed. That, and I don't like him touching you." He was blushing quite hard now. Corona frowned.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" said Hunter, squeezing her tight. "It's HIM I don't trust around you. I don't trust ANYONE around you."

"I never thought you could be so possessive." Giggled the blond. "Is that why you nearly killed him with a fork?" Her eyes widened as Hunter captured her mouth in a passionate, deep kiss. When they finally broke, a string of spit still connected their mouths.

"Nobody is allowed to kiss you but me." He said, frowning. Corona giggled.

"Except Aqune." She said. "But not kisses like that."

"She gets weekends and bank holidays." Snickered the red head.

"You are so Corny." She mumbled, grabbing the blankets and covering them both. Hunter hugged her tightly, face buried in her hair.

"I sincerely hope the windows were closed." He said, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.


End file.
